The present invention relates to a technique for processing information indicative of a relationship between a plurality of parameters and a response of a system with respect to the parameters.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-316796 discloses a clustering technique by which objects are clustered and classified in view of similarity of information to hierarchically classify the relationships of the classified objects.